Stars
by openattheclose
Summary: Songfic. AH implied. Oneshot, set after OD, SPOILER WARNING.


**This is kinda sad because what Artemis tells Holly about Julius not really being dead are basically the same words I told to my friend today, and people told me when people I knew died, etc. So I guess there's feeling to it because I've experienced that sort of loss and helped others with it.**

**Song used in this: 'Stars' by t.A.T.u **

_Italic _**text is thoughts or emphasis on the words; **_underlined italics_** are the song lyrics.**

_**Bold underlined italics are not lyrics from 'Stars' (see below)**_

**Note: The lyrics for this are t.A.T.u's and therefore not my own, but some of my own lyrics are also used in this (hope that's allowed…I can't see why it wouldn't be, but then, you never know). I own those, and they have no connection to 'Stars' at all.**

**Also, if you have access to the song, I recommend listening to it while reading this, because A) it's a beautiful song and B) it really sets the mood for the story.**

* * *

_Stars_

Holly Short leaned against the wall of the shuttle port, shivering. Any person would have assumed it was because of the immense coldness, but if they stopped to look at her face, they would notice the small tears hugging her cheeks, slipping down and landing on the pavement.

'Holly?'

Holly turned her gaze to the figure walking towards her. 'Yeah?' she said quietly as Artemis Fowl approached her.

'What are you doing?' Artemis asked her worriedly.

Holly shrugged, staring down at the glittering black asphalt before lifting her gaze to the midnight blue sky as she watched the stars.

'You're crying,' Artemis pressed.

'Yeah,' Holly mumbled, closing her eyes, as though deciding whether to say something or not.

After a brief silence, Artemis grabbed her hand and pulled her forwards.

'You should go home,' He told her, letting go of her hand. 'I'll walk you there,' he added.

Holly nodded, smiling inwardly.

* * *

_How did we ever go this far_

_You touch my hand and start the car_

_And for the first time in my life_

_I'm crying_

'Why were you crying?' Artemis continued to press.

Holly sighed half-heartedly. 'Julius,' she finally said. 'Just…'

She looked up at the star-filled sky again. She hadn't cried about her late commander for a while now—_but sometimes_, she thought, _I do need to let it out._

'Oh,' Artemis said shortly. He wasn't good with comfort.

Holly and Artemis continued walking in silence for a few moments.

'You know about the supposed sweet-spot?' Holly blurted. Artemis nodded. 'Well, if I hadn't hit it, he…' Holly trailed off.

'Would've still died,' Artemis responded gently. 'It was Opal's fault, not yours.' Holly averted her gaze. For some reason it was easier to blame herself than to blame Opal.

_Are we in space, do we belong _

_Some place where no one calls it wrong_

_And like the stars we burn away_

_The miles_

'But I still…he still died…' Holly whispered.

'He'll never really die if he's remembered, will he? And besides—think of him now. Would he want you to be upset? He wants you to be happy…happy that Opal's gone, that Haven's safe, that…' Artemis faltered, 'well, everything basically.'

Holly paused, closing her eyes a moment.

'I still miss him. And you understand I can't just forget my sadness and act happy, because that, to me, would almost be like forgetting him.'

_**Are these words, are these thoughts, that are stuck in my head**_

_**Are they something that I can afford to forget**?_

'You'll never forget him,' Artemis told the elf reassuringly. Holly shrugged again.

**_Everything takes a turn_**

**_But our stars will always burn_**

They walked in silence; Holly oddly comforted by the fact Artemis was beside her. She caught herself as she thought that.

_Oh for Heaven's sake. He's your _friend_; you're _allowed _to be happy to see him._

'You okay?' asked Artemis.

'Yeah. Just…thinking.'

_Denying,_ said a quiet voice in her head.

_Thinking,_ another voice argued back.

_Denying._

_Thinking._

_Denying!_

_Thinking! _

'STOP IT!'

Holly didn't realize she'd spoken aloud until she saw Artemis staring at her. 'Um. Sorry,' she mumbled.

_How did we ever get this far _

_It shouldn't have to be this hard_

_Now for the first time in my life_

_I'm flying_

Artemis blinked at her slightly, then smiled to himself and continued walking. 'It's a beautiful night, isn't it?'

'Yeah,' Holly said, looking at the stars with admiration.

_Are we in love, do we deserve _

_To bear the shame of this whole world_

_And like the night we camouflage _

_Denial_

'So…you feeling better?'

Holly glanced at Artemis for a few moment, thinking. 'Yeah,' she said finally.

'That's all you ever say.'

'Yes, then.'

'Good.' Artemis smiled. 'Seriously though. I'm glad you're happy.'

'Thanks,' Holly replied, blushing slightly, but Artemis couldn't see in the darkness.

'If it's any help, we all miss him. Except maybe Stool but he can go jump in a lake.'

Holly looked at Artemis strangely. 'Only a lake?'

'Well, an ocean.'

'That's better.'

Holly's house came into view, and she smiled gratefully at Artemis as she stood by the door.

_How did we ever go this far_

_You touch my hand and start the car_

_And for the first time in my life_

_I'm crying_

_Are we in space, do we belong _

_Some place where no one calls it wrong_

_And like the stars we burn away_

_The miles_

'Thanks. See you soon,' she called.

Artemis nodded. Holly shut the door and walked inside.

She went into her room and sat down on her bed, closing her eyes and leaning back.

'_Be well…'_

She shook as the memory of those words returned to her.

Well, she wouldn't disobey them, would she?

Holly lay still, and after a few minutes she was asleep. Outside the stars still glinted amazingly in the sky.

Glinting and shining, like they would always do, whatever happened.

Whatever happened…

_**Everything takes a turn**_

_**But we still believe our stars will always burn**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hope this was remotely happy.**

**Reviews welcome**

**-Tigeress-10**


End file.
